The mind of evil
by CrowsAce
Summary: Rose remembered nothing of her past just the nightmares of flames licking across her skin. She had been at Beacon hospital for as long as she could remember her only friend a scared white haired boy she'd follow to the ends of the earth. But when the earth opens up to hell, will she want to follow the white rabbit down the hole? Leslie/Oc.Minor Ruvik/Oc(one-sided)
1. The Start

The Start

* * *

The smell of smoke and burning wood overpowered her senses. The sounds of her own screaming seemed to fade into an empty ringing noise as she stared up into nothing. She could feel the flames lick across her and just as she thought she was about to be consumed by the internal flames… she woke up.

Gasping Rose looked around wildly. Bright blue eyes landed on the form of her doctor beside her. The man held up his arms making soothing sounds in an attempt to calm her.

Looking around once more, she felt herself relax.

"You did well today Rose. Very well indeed, here." The Doctor got up and walked over to his desk picking up a bottle of something before giving it to her.

Curiously the girl looked at the bottle, she studied the letters on the side.

"Bu.. Bub-"

"Bubbles." The man said in a soothing voice and a soft smile. "You deserve a treat after this I think."

The girl smiled at him as she opened the bottle and took out the wand. Bubbles soon filled the room and then the hall as the Doctor chuckled and led the girl out.

Putting the bubbles away for the time being, the girl went in search for her friend, heading towards one of the many bay windows the hospital had. This one in particular was extra special. It was their spot. It was where they first met, it was where they told each other little secrets, it was even there that they shared their first kiss.

"Leslie!" The girl called out happily as she spotted the albino boy already there, looking out the window. He turned and smiled as Rose approached him.

"Look at what I have!" The girl began excitedly, pulling out the bottle of bubbles.

She began blowing into the wand and soon the air around them was filled with them. The boy flinched at first before a joyous grin spread across his face.

"Bubbles.. bubbles.. bubbles.." Leslie repeated happily popping a few.

She held the wand in front of the boy "Blow in it to make the bubbles"

The boy let out a puff of air but no bubbles came out. Rose shook her head as a sad look passed the boys face.

"Look, like this she." She instructed before demonstrating.

Soon they were both blowing and popping bubbles and giggling that they did not realise that it was almost time for lunch.

It wasn't until both Rose's and Leslie's Doctors arrived that Rose realised the time, they had to have therapy before lunch.

Leslie, upon seeing his doctor, started to grow agitated, pulling at the hem of his shirt as he began mumbling to himself and shaking his head. Rose gave him a quick hug and a little kiss on the check before reassuring him that they would each other again quite soon. It seemed to help calm him a little.

If only Rose knew then what was about to happen, she would of never let go


	2. Limbo

Limbo

* * *

As Rose came to she was aware how torn her throat felt, as if she'd been screaming for hours, her head pounded as if someone was trying to smash into her skull. Letting out a small groan she began to slowly open her eyes.

She was in an ambulance there was three people she didn't recognise but two she did.

"Rose are you alright?" The concerned voice of Leslie's doctor seemed almost ethereal against the noise in her head, but there was one voice that managed to reach her.

"Rose, Hurt.. hurt.. hurt.." Leslie mumbled looking at her with sadness.

Rose gave Leslie a smile as she reached across and grabbed his hand.

"I'm fine." She lied, giving him a reassuring smile.

He smiled back. "Fine.. fine.. fine.."

There was a piercing noise that made her eyes squeeze shut in pain. Opening them she felt her heart lurch into her throat at the sight of the man that had appeared next to Leslie. The man looked at her and smirked, it wasn't possible.

"Fine.. fine.. fine… fall… fall….. FALL!"

Ruben?

After Leslie's outburst there was a moment of weightlessness, as if Rose was floating up in the air and then once again the darkness took her.

* * *

This time when Rose woke she had to pinch herself and wave her hands in her face just to make sure she was actually awake.

The darkness around seemed to be nothing but void and everything at once, like smoke.

Hesitantly she slowly put one foot in front of the other, it was an odd feeling, to walk on nothing yet something solid at the same time.

After a moment she found herself walking a little more confidently, though to where she was heading she had no idea. She tried to think about what had happened, before she woke up in the ambulance, but she came up blank, nothing but static before that.

The last thing she remembered was blowing bubbles in the hall with Leslie before her Doctor came to escort her to lunch, she was allowed to eat it outside in the sun that day. But she couldn't remember nothing past walking away with the doctor before the her mind went blank, she had no idea if they even made it to the canteen, where was her doctor anyway?

It seemed like she had been walking for hours, she was just starting to panic when she finally came across some sort of light, as if there was a door left ajar up ahead.

Her quick steps soon turned to running as she hurried to get out of the oppressive darkness.

She hesitated a moment before she went through the gap to the other side, she didn't quite understand what was happening, she went from being in an ambulance to the darkness and now this strange light appeared, she wondered if she had died and was about to enter the after life.

Apparently not unless the afterlife was the hospital.

Rose's brows furrowed in confusion. What exactly was happening here?

She walked silently down the hall way, something inside her was telling her to be extra quite and cautious. It was a good thing she listened to her instincts as not a moment later she began hearing a strange voice, calling out softly for someone. Rose strained slightly to hear what the voice was saying.

"Lesliiiiiie."

Blue eyes widened in shock, they were looking for Leslie. But who was it? Rose had a bad feeling, and if Leslie was here she hoped he was clever enough to get away and hide.

Speaking of hiding she crouched down, making her appear smaller in the hopes of blending in to the background and being overlooked, as she shuffled down the hall she began testing the doors looking for one that was unlocked, so far she was unsuccessful and then.

SMASH

Rose jumped back at the sound of boxes and items toppling over from behind one of the doors she tried to open. Her breath hitched in fear as she heard footsteps running her way. The sound of heeled shoes clicking against the ground grew closer and closer, Rose turned, looking down the way she had walked just as a lady with a light as a head came around the corner.

There was a moment of silence and stillness. Then the lady's light turned red and she began running towards Rose at break-neck speed.

Breaking out of her daze Rose set off, sprinting down the hall before taking a right, she let her feet guide her through the familiar structure, it wasn't long before she managed to lose the light lady, but she didn't stop running, not until she ran into one of the offices.

Locking the door behind her she turned and slid down the door, panting and shaking slightly, she closed her eyes tightly, willing herself to be back in the ambulance with the others or even back in the lab, there was just no way this was reality, she knew her view of reality wasn't quite right (at least thats what her doctors say) but even she was aware that half human half light people don't exist.

 _Although it seemed pretty real to me._

Taking a few few deep breaths she stood up leaning against the door for support. Her back stiffened slightly as she realised where she had run to.

It was Ruben's old office.

The area was cluttered with diagrams and notes that Rose couldn't even begin to decipher; there was strange little instruments littered around the room, amongst them there was a few menacing looking tools as well.

They reminded Rose of torture instruments, and if she knew anything about Ruben then that was exactly what they were used for.

Her gaze wandered over to the bookcase, there was a varied range of books in all different sizes, the only one's that stood out however were the few brightly coloured ones on the top shelf, those one's were children books.

He had bought them for her to teach her to read, she was doing well until-

"Hello little Flower."


End file.
